yurikumaarashifandomcom-20200214-history
Lulu Yurigasaki
Lulu Yurigasaki (百合ヶ咲 るる, Yurigasaki Lulu) is the second titular heroine of the series. She is another bear who transferred in alongside Ginko. She is the former princess of the Bear Kingdom, but after her jealousy drove her little brother to his death, she decided to help Ginko fulfill her quest for the promised kiss. She is killed by the Invisible Storm while defending Ginko and reunited with her brother, Milne in the afterlife. In the manga, she introduces herself as Ginko's childhood friend and alleged "lover" who once served under her as a maid, but Ginko apparently has no memory of this. Lulu is much more eccentric in the manga, and views Kureha as a rival for Ginko's love, though the two become friends anyway. Similar to her anime counterpart, she feels burdened over the death of her brother. Appearance Lulu Yurigasaki has reddish-brown hair, styled into two twintails and teal eyes. She wears a green variant of the school's uniform and white boots. Her jacket is left unbuttoned to reveal a black vest underneath. Her standard uniform hat is also slightly modified using a green ribbon as well as having 3 decorative badges pinned on top, which is a yellow circular badge, a green badge shaped like a teddy bear, and a pink badge that is shaped like a heart. In her human-bear form, she wears a green skirt with frills at the end and an apron, a frilly white headband, a green bow around her neck, and a green and black top. As a bear, Lulu is reddish-brown and wears the same headband she wears in her half-bear form, as well as a bib. Personality Lulu has a very upbeat and outgoing personality, and tends to keep a positive outlook. She is very affectionate towards Ginko, and even Kureha in some instances. Lulu is always doing everything she can in order to help Kureha and Ginko. She often says "I'm so clever!" Flashbacks reveal that she had had a much more selfish and attention-hungry personality as a child, but this changed after the death of her younger brother, which she felt responsible for and burdened by. Plot Episode 12 At the end of episode 12, Lulu can be seen in the afterlife reading the ending of ''The Moon Girl and the Forest Girl ''to her brother, Milne. Milne asks her what has happened to Ginko and Kureha after they escaped past the Wall of Severance, and Lulu says no one knows before asking him what he thinks. He says he's not sure either before stating that he has realized something - he could have just given her the Promise Kiss himself the entire time, which he punctuates by kissing her on the cheek, surprising her. Lulu smiles and promises that the two of them will always be together from now on. Milne says he loves her, and Lulu admits the same. Image Gallery Lulu Yurigasaki Human Form.png|Human Form Lulu Yurigasaki Bear Form.png|Bear Form LuluYurigasakiBear.png|Bear Form 2 Kkkk.png Maxresdefault2.jpg Lulu Introduced.jpg|Lulu Yurigasaki was introduced. Lulu Yurigasaki.jpg Trivia * Lulu refer's to herself in the third person. Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Deceased Category:Reincarnated Category:Main Characters Category:Watercooler